Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skulls (2008)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull In 1957, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_War_II World War II] hero Indiana Jones and his partner [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Indiana_Jones_series#Mac George "Mac" McHale] are kidnapped by a group of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soviet_Union Soviet] agents led by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Indiana_Jones_series#Irina_Spalko Colonel Dr. Irina Spalko]. The Soviets infiltrate a warehouse labeled "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Area_51 Warehouse 51]" in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nevada Nevada] and force Jones to find a crate containing the remains of an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extraterrestrial_life extraterrestrial] that [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roswell_UFO_incident crashed] ten years earlier near [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roswell,_New_Mexico Roswell, New Mexico]. After finding the crate, with its highly [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnetism magnetic] contents, Mac, bribed by the Soviets, double-crosses Jones. After a running battle with the Soviets, Indiana manages to escape on a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocket_sled rocket sled] into the desert; he stumbles into a deserted town, part of a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nevada_Test_Site nuclear test site] and survives a nuclear detonation by hiding in a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lead lead]-lined [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_and_the_Kingdom_of_the_Crystal_Skull# refrigerator]. He is later debriefed by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Federal_Bureau_of_Investigation FBI], who believe he's also working for the Soviets. Shortly after returning to Marshall College, Jones is offered an indefinite [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leave_of_absence leave of absence] to avoid being fired because of the incident. At a train station, Jones is stopped by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greaser_(subculture) greaser] Henry "Mutt" Williams, who tells him that his old colleague [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_characters_in_the_Indiana_Jones_series#Harold_Oxley Harold Oxley] was kidnapped after discovering a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crystal_skull crystal skull] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peru Peru]. Jones tells Mutt about the legend of crystal skulls found in the mystical city of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_Dorado Akator] and whoever returns the skull to the city would be given control over its supernatural powers. Mutt gives Jones a letter from his mother, who is also being held captive, containing a riddle written by Oxley in an ancient [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indigenous_peoples_of_the_Americas Native American]language. This leads them to the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nazca_Lines Nazca Lines] in Peru. There they discover that Oxley was in a psychiatric [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indiana_Jones_and_the_Kingdom_of_the_Crystal_Skull# hospital], after suffering a mental breakdown from handling the skull, and was kidnapped from his cell by the Soviets. In Oxley's cell, they find clues that lead them to the grave of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Francisco_de_Orellana Francisco de Orellana], a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conquistador Conquistador] who went missing in the 16th century while searching for Akator. They discover the skull at the grave, with Jones reasoning that Oxley had hidden it there. Shortly afterward, Jones and Mutt are captured by the Soviets and taken to their camp, where they find Oxley and Mutt's mother, who turns out to be Jones' old love Marion Ravenwood, who reveals that Mutt is Jones' son, Henry Jones III. Spalko believes that the crystal skull belongs to an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Extraterrestrial_life interdimensional being] and holds great [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psychic psychic] power, and proves her theory by showing that the corpse stolen from the warehouse has an identically shaped skull. She also believes that returning the skull to Akator will grant the Soviets the advantage of psychic warfare. Jones, Marion, Mutt and Oxley escape from the Soviets into the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amazon_Rainforest Amazon]; however, they are recaptured after Jones falls into a swamp and Oxley fetches the Soviets to help. While being taken through the rainforest to Akator, Marion and Indiana argue so much that their guard gags Marion. However, Jones and Mutt manage to overpower him, after Jones frees himself with Mutt's hidden knife. He ungags Marion, then Mutt frees her while Jones takes over the truck. The group escapes and makes it to the city, but only after evading the Soviets and a brush with [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paraponera bullet ants], negotiating three waterfalls in a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amphibious_vehicle duck] and narrowly avoiding being killed by a tribe guarding the long-abandoned city. Mac, who again switched allegiances and claims to be a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Double_agent double agent], has been secretly leaving a trail for the Soviets to follow. Inside the central temple, they find artifacts from several [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Civilization ancient civilizations]. Jones deduces that the creatures were kindred spirits; they too were "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ancient_astronauts archaeologists]" studying the different cultures of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth Earth]. The five enter a chamber containing the crystal skeletons of thirteen alien beings seated in a circle, with one missing its skull. After the Soviets arrive, Spalko replaces the skull. The aliens communicate to the group through Oxley using an ancient dialect and promises to reward them with a "big gift"; Spalko demands to "know everything". The skeletons grant her request and transfer their collective knowledge into her mind. At the same time they activate a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Portals_in_fiction portal] to another dimension. Jones, Marion, Mutt and the now restored Oxley escape the temple, but Mac and the other Soviets are sucked into the portal. Meanwhile, the skeletons combine to form a single being and the knowledge transfer overwhelms Spalko, causing her to disintegrate; her dust is then drawn into the portal. The temple walls crumble, revealing a massive [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_saucer flying saucer] slowly rising from the debris; the survivors watch as it hovers for a second before disappearing into the portal, the "space between spaces". Jones, amazed and overwhelmed, is now happily reconciled with his new family. Not long after this, Jones, now reinstated at Marshall College and made an associate dean, marries Marion. At the wedding's conclusion, a sudden wind bursts through the church doors and blows Jones' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fedora fedora] onto the floor at Mutt's feet. Mutt picks it up and is about to try it on, only to have his father take it back as Jones and his new wife walk down the aisle.=